


Inner musings

by Nanapo



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanapo/pseuds/Nanapo
Summary: Maybe they could be together, it doesn't seem to be too far fetched.





	Inner musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae's thoughts on her and the permed samurai relationship.

After all these years, Otae didn't really have in mind that there would be someone for her to rely on; not that she dislikes it, of course not, it's nice to have someone who cares for Shinpachi and her friends as strongly as her, to know that her brother and Kagura are in good hands and that there is someone who will have her back every time she needs it.

The only thing that picks at her mind is that she shouldn't have gotten so used to have him by her side. How many times has she woken up by a nightmare where he doesn't come back home from a battle? Where he leaves just like her father, like Obi one-niisama and how Shinpachi will do when he starts his own family.

But when she sees them, smiling up at her, helping others at Edo while enjoying their time together, all worries disappear from her.

She can't help the warmth she feels when the Yorozuya -her family- are together; neither can she ignore the way her heart squeezes when that idiot samurai shows his care and affection for her: the lingering touches; the way he makes her laugh when she's sad; and how can she forget the time he came running to the dojo, after looking for her all afternoon, because he didn't find her at the snack bar and nobody had told him she had gone home early from work after feeling a little sick.

Now they’re sitting by the kotatsu, sharing some ice cream while commenting on the latest edition of shonen jump, with their feet touching each other, waiting for Kagura and Shinpachi who went to buy ingredients for that night's dinner. At that moment, the thought that maybe the shiroyasha will be with them (with her) for a long time doesn't seem to be just wishful thinking.

“Hey.Are you okay?” Gintoki asks her.

“Yeah, it's nothing” she answers with a smile.

“You looked constipated” he says with a curt look “must be all those freaky tamagoyaki you make, I'm sure no human being would be able to stomach those-” Tae cuts him off by pulling his hair.

“I’m still learning Gin-san”she explains while showing a murderous aura.Then she lets him free from her grasp.

“And it's not like you have to eat them all the time Gin-san, you can very much go somewhere else to eat” she adds evading his stare.

“I like eating at home” he responds sternly, while looking directly at her.

At which Otae, surprised, can only respond with a blush and a nervous smile.

Seeing her reaction, Gintoki becomes aware of his implications and starts trying to explain himself, just when the kids come back from shopping.

“Gin-chan! Look we got some shiruko to drink for dessert!” Kagura announces from the entryway.

“Kagura-chan be careful with the bags” Shinpachi reprimands the yato. “Aneue, should we eat at the kotatsu?”

“Sure, Shin-chan, let me help you”

“I’ll go make dinner” Gintoki says, getting up from his spot.

“Maybe next time we can cook together Gin-san” she tells him with a playful smile, before going to her brother's side.

The samurai just smiles to himself, starting to prepare the ingredients for that night's dinner 

There, reunited with her family, Tae feels like there is nowhere else she can be so happy and at ease. And by the look of it, Gintoki seems to agree with her, they are definitely at **home**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I tried writing something a little more lengthy than last time. It's still difficult to me to add dialogues, but i hope soon I'll get how to write them.  
> Hope you like this~


End file.
